A song to kill
by Neko-Jin-Inferno
Summary: [rewritten][Sequel to A Love To Kill] Shuichi had killed himself. Yuki doesn't know yet. What happens when he finds out...
1. Chapter 1

**A Song To Kill**

_Entry One._

_I saw him the other day. He looked as if his world was crashing down upon him, as I walked by with my new boy. I hated what I had done to him…How I had done it. But it had to be done. I had made myself come to believe this at least. How wrong I had been…how wrong. You see I thought that if I left him that he would be happier…that his life would come together better than it had been with me there to hold him down. He deserved so much better…so much. It was the only way I saw to give him all that he needed. It was to walk away no matter how I felt...and let him live. How wrong that…ended up being._

Yuki Errie closed his laptop as he heard a knock at his door. He sighed standing making his way to it slowly , hoping that maybe if he took long enough that whomever it was would just turn around and leave.

But to his dismay the knocking became more frantic.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming for god sakes" he would yell as he slowly made his way to it. He unlocked the shiny black iron handle and pulled it open slowly. Without warning a flustered and frustrated Hiro was suddenly on top of the moody blond, Unheard streams of cursing and yelling coming from his mouth. With all the strength he had without hurting the man Errie pushed Hiro off of himself standing up to face him.

"Now what the hell do you think you are doing Hiro!" He would bellow at the frantic red head.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT ERRIE YUKI…..YOUR FAULT" Hiro belted out without explanation as to what he was talking about. Having had quiet enough of the theatrics for one day, without thinking Errir would slam Hiro against the wall his now growing frustration showing dangerously in his amber eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ABOUT!?..I have not spoken to you in over a year and now you show up at my door, and think you can come in here and accuse me of such things I have no clue too." Taking a deep breath Errie would lighten his hold on Hiro's shoulders.

Hiro looked up at Errie hatred burning in his eyes as tear coming out of nowhere welled up in his eyes. He would swallow the lump now formed in his throaght, and stare coldy at Errie, as he spoke his next words as calmly as he could.

"Shuichi is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**_**To all who read my storie's. I thank everyone who reviews, it's the reason I post what I write and don't keep it to myself. To all who see the need to flame me. I have never claimed to be the best at writing, or spelling. I love to have constructive critsism. It is needed to grow when writing. Although please if all you have to say is that I am a bad writer and that my stories I post should not even be viewed by others. Than please keep it to yourself, and don't read them.**_

_**Thank You**_

**Disclaimer: **** I ****DO NOT**** own gravitation or any of it's characters. The songs featured in my story are also not mine. They are solely the property of the creators, artists and writers.**

**Music- Hinder "Better Than Me"**

It had been minutes, hours,minutes, hours, minutes……. since Hiro had come charging into Errie Yuki's apartment. To be honest he didn't actually know how long it had been. All he knew was that right now he was truly alone. He was now situated in his office again, Hiro sat in the next room eyes on the floor in silence. He flipped open his laptop, searching for that one file…that one he had just started not a couple days ago. When he found it he clicked on the small title labeled "Better Than Me". As it opened he closed his eyes for a moment…the image of his pink haired lover flashing in his mind. As he reopened his eyes he saw the unfinished poem he had started…it had been for Shuichi…

His beautiful eyes scanned his work, he said it out loud to himself in a low whisper.

"I think you can do much better than me…….After all the lies that I made you believe"

He closed his eyes again as a small tear slipped down his cheek. A sight you never saw of this cold stoned man. He remembered the lies…the lie he had told Shuichi that night. How broken his angel had been…he had broken him that night. He took in a gasp of air as the words still spilled from his lush lips, a shadow of Hiro in the doorway as he did.

"The Guilt kicks in…..and I start to see…..The edge of the bed….Where your nightshirt used to be…." His steady voice cracked slightly as he saw a flash of the orange oversized shirt that Shuichi would wear to bed each night. How it hung off his small delicate shoulders…Making him look so small as it hung down below his knees. His eyes went to the ceiling his eyes shimmering now.

"I...told myself I won't miss you…" Before he had done it..he had been so sure.. so sure..that he could move on. That he would move on start a new life...give Shuichi the life he deserved desolate of the writer. He was never ready for the pain he caused even himself for doing this.

"I really miss your hair in my face……..and the way……your innocence tastes…." Oh how he missed it. How every morning he would wake with locks of luxurious pink locks against his neck and cheek. The way he would kiss the pink haired angel his innocent lover. His tears grew more intense as he said the very words …the last words he had evr said to Shuichi as he walked out that door..

"I Think you should know this….You deserve much better than me….." With those very words he had walked out their apartment door. He never did look back. If he had then he would of broke…..and would never of gone through with such an act. How he wished now that he had looked back.

Running his hands through his golden locks, Yuki pulled out a small shoe box from under his desk, and opened it pulling out notes and some pictures of himself and Shuichi together form one of their outings. He sucked in a breath of air as he continued to spill what had been for Shuichi to read…"While looking…through your old…box of notes, I found those...pictures I took……..that you were looking for" he swallowed hard as the lump in his throat became harder to control…the pain in his heart was just so intense.

Getting up he walked out of his office passing Hiro, not even giving the man a glance he walked almost in a lifeless state into his bedroom where he laid down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling his arms brushing the sheets on wither side of him. He looked to the side at his large bedroom window whispering to the darkness.. "The bed I'm lying in is getting colder…….Wish I never would of said it's over……" The tears now ran freely and widely out of control as he sobbed like he never had before. His hand brushed against his side table hitting a cold object lying there. He wrapped his long fingers around it bringing it to him. Looking at the letter opener he now held the tears continued to spill. He brought it to his wrist and slid the cold blade across his beautiful flesh…. "We...never really had our closure…." He then ran the blade along his other wrist as blood now trickled onto the white bed sheets. Placing the letter opener back on his side table, he let himself lay there limp with the song that Shuichi had written him in one hand,as the blood now pooled around his arms on the sheets. As the minutes passed by all he could think of was finding his lover again and being able to say sorry to him…and Never letting him go again. His eyes slowly slid shut as his world began to go black. His last though being only of his pink haired angel, while his final words rang through the room….

"This can't be the end….."


End file.
